Office environments typically have a local area network with several networked computer systems and one or more networked printers. Usually, for convenience, the networked printers are located in a central location. Individuals using the computer systems may submit a document, referred to as a print job, to one of the networked printers for printing. Once the print job has completed printing, the printed document is available for retrieval from the respective printer. In some environments, a notification may be sent to notify the individual, who submitted the print job, that the document has completed printing. While this type of notification is convenient if the individual can immediately retrieve the document, typically, however, the individual is working on several other tasks. Thus, the individual is likely to forget about the printed document. In fact, the same individual may later submit the same document for printing. When several print jobs do not get retrieved, the area around the printer becomes inundated with paper. In addition, the print jobs that do not get retrieved result in a waste of paper.
One approach in solving this problem is to assign an individual who is responsible for organizing the unretrieved print jobs. Unfortunately, this solution results in considerable overhead costs and still does not solve the problem of wasted paper. Another approach in solving this problem is to assign the individual an additional responsibility for distributing the completed print jobs. However, this approach is still less than an ideal solution to the problem.